In another time and place
by Shipshaper
Summary: Just a little AU I've been working on, thanks so much for all the comments so far!
1. Holo Buddies

Garnet arrived in the temple one afternoon after the successful collection of another corrupted Gem to find Steven peering out of one the windows down at the beach. Curious she strode over silently to see where he was looking. There on the beach was a young girl, nose buried in a book and Garnet grinned as she spoke.

" _Who's that?"_ Steven jumped and turned, trying to hide the blush on his face behind his length of straight black hair.  
" _Uhm no one really, just this girl I saw at the parade last year._ " Garnet nodded, lips quirking into the slightest smile as she reached out to brush some of the hair from his face.

 _"Well why don't you go say hello._ " The blush deepened on Steven's face, but he nodded and hurried over to the refrigerator, removing the glow stick he'd stored in the freezer months ago before hurrying outside. Rushing back in a moment later to announce.  
" _No looking!"_ Garnet smirked having already seen what would come of meeting this girl, and so turned her back on the window, and headed back into the temple. As Steven made his way down the stairs and across the beach he practiced what he would say. " _Hi there, I'm Steven. . .Hey my name's Steven. . .Steven Universe, and you are?"_ What he hadn't realized is how short a walk it was from the temple to where the girl had been sitting, and stumbled back when he heard. Her respond,

" _My name's Connie. . .Connie Maheswaran"_ in playful mockery of his tone. He felt himself flush again and instinctively bowed his head a little to let the hair garnet had brushed to the side fall back into place. Just as he was about to take off running the ground began to rumble, followed by an ear splitting shriek. Some instinct caused him to look up just in time to see the rocks above Connie to come loose. Flinging one leg out behind himself for balance he reached out one long arm to take hold of Connie's, another shift in weight and he hauled her back but missed the placement of his foot as it came back down and he stumbled, pulling her on top of him. Connie's eyes were wide behind her glasses as she stared down at him, then looking over at where she'd been sitting she slid off and sat shaking in the sand. " _You saved me, I would have been crushed."_ Steven grinned scratching at the back of his neck.  
 _"I guess I did."_ Stifling a little laugh behind the back of his hand he stood and offered to help her up. As she dusted herself off Connie looked him over curiously.

 _"Haven't I seen you somewhere before?"_ She asked and he nodded reaching into his pocket to produce the still glowing bracelet.

" _You dropped this at the parade last year, I kept it in the freezer to make it last longer."_ Connie's eyes went wide and she smiled as he slopped the bracelet around her wrist.

" _That's right you were on the carwash float, you had soap bubbles in your hair."_ Steven giggled slightly at that and ran one hand through his hair in memory. As he did light sprung forth from his Gem reproducing the scene of him on the top of his father's van, wide grin on his face beneath his slightly pointed nose soap bubbles popping in his hair as he turned to see Connie dropping her bracelet.

" _Woah, how are you doing that?"_ Connie asked in Amazment at the scene now playing on a loop in front of her. Steven's eyes had gone into wide stars as he watched as well.

" _I'm half magic on my mom's side, I'm a member of the crystal Gems, we fight magic and defend humanity. Though I've never been able to do anything like this before. You uh wanna come to my place? I gotta show this to the gems!"_ Connie's concentration on the holographic image was broken when he asked that, and she bit her lip nervously, eyes scanning the beach. " _I don't think I'm suppose to. . .but this is way too cool."_ He mirrored the brightness in her smile as he took hold of her hand and ran with her towards the temple. When he got to the top of the stairs he heard Amethyst shout.

" _They're coming"_ and when he stepped in he found Amethyst pretending to sleep on the couch, and Rose polishing the countertop he'd washed earlier that morning. " _Aw come on I told Garnet no watching._ " Amethyst opened one eye smirking.

" _And Garnet wasn't watching, you didn't say anything to me and Rose though."_ Rose gave one of those hearty belly laughs of hers before she and Amethyst noticed the still looping scene emitting from the Gem in his forehead. They both rushed over, Rose smiling nostalgically and Amethyst practically giddy.

" _Steven this was one of your mother's abilities, she could play back memories for others to watch."_ Rose informed him and he beamed up at her.

 _"You do it in your sleep sometimes and we can see your dreams. . .we uh didn't want to tell you till you did it on your own so you wouldn't stress."_ She added that last part after a slightly withering glare from Rose.

" _To make it stop you just focus on the present and the world around you."_ Rose offered, and a moment later the hologram winked out, and Steven rubbed at the slightly at the warm gem above his eyes. " _So are you going to introduce us to your little friend?"_ Rose asked which brought another blush to Steven's face. Connie rescued him by introducing herself.

 _"It's very nice to meet you Connie, my name is Rose Quartz and this is Amethyst."_

 _"Sup"_ Amethyst offered as she dug in one ear with her pinkie.

" _Alright you two, let's leave Steven and Connie alone while we go track down the source of those earthquakes."_ Garnet said as she entered the house from the temple, the ground rumbling, and that shriek sounding off again just as she was done speaking. Rose nodded before offering Connie another smile, and Amethyst shrugged letting Garnet usher her out the door. Garnet grinned back at Steven lowering her glasses to wink at him.

" _That was Garnet._ " Steven explained and Connie nodded.

" _So your mom is one of them?"_ Connie asked and Steven shook his head.

 _"No my mom was named Pearl, she had to give up her physical form to make me."_ Seeing Connie turn to him pity in her eyes he smiled and waved a hand. _"It's okay, the Gems and my dad tell me all kinds of Stories about her, and one day I'll be as cool as she was._ " Steven said motioning to the massive picture of his Mother smiling benevolently down from the portrait above the door. After that Steven gave Connie a tour of the house, showing her his favorite games and toys, regaling her with his own (though limited) exploits with the Gems. Eventually the sun began to set and Connie excused herself promising to visit again soon. When she was gone Steven fell back on his bed, letting his Gem flare to life and play the highlights of the day over again as he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Dream Escape

Rose stood over Steven's bed, smiling warmly down at him as he slept, clearly exhausted from his day with Connie. As he snored the Gem in his forehead began to glow faintly, she bounced in place clapping her hands together and stifling a laugh. Leaning over to look down into the rest of the house she motioned for Garnet and Amethyst who'd been sitting on the couches below. They each nodded and quietly made their way up the stairs. Well Garent was quiet Amethyst was munching away on popcorn. They laid in a semi circle on one side of his bed grinning as they stared up.

" _What do you think it'll be today? I bet it's the one where he's fighting those nasty bunny things."_ Amethyst said as she dumped the remains of her popcorn and the paper box that had contained it into her mouth."

" _No no it has to he the one with Connie, he has to have that one after today."_ Rose offed holding back another giggle as Garnet sushed them.

" _It's starting."_ Garnet pointed upward and the other two Gems turned to watch as Steven's dream was broadcast.

Pearl, or rather Pearl as she appeared around the time of Greg's arrival stood by the warp pad of the temple, the house the Gems and Steven now resided not yet constructed. She looked around anxiously, tapping her foot, arms crossed in front of her chest.

" _Where are they, they said they'd be back by. . ."_ Before she could finish her sentence the warp activated and Garnet and Rose stepped out. " _Well?"_ Pearl asked impatiently, mostly to Garnet, but it was Rose who spoke.

 _"The Galaxy warp is still disabled, nothing to be concerned about. Where's Amethyst?"_ Rose asked looking around for her.

" _Off being a dog or a hawk or a millipede or some such thing."_ Pearl answered with a shrug shaking her head . " _Rose. . .I was hoping you'd like to take a walk down the beach tonight, it's been so long since we spent some time alone. . .just the two of us."_ Rose turned to Pearl remorse filled eyes.

" _I'm so sorry Pearl I already agreed to monitor Amethyst's fusion training with Garnet tonight, They're going to form Sugilite out in the desert to ensure if they get a little. . .over zealous no humans will be hurt and I need you to watch the temple, make sure no humans hop the fence."_ Pearl sighed and hung her head in resignation, nodding as Rose laid a hand on her shoulder. " _Maybe tomorrow?"_ Pearl forced a smile and looked up, nodding again and Rose smiled back before returning to her room as Garnet set off to look for Amethyst. Pearl sat on the edge of the warp pad, looking out at the ocean and the steadily setting sun, and sang.

" _Maybe tomorrow, maybe a thousand years from now_

 _What difference would it make?_

 _I'm offering up everything I am_

 _All I ask is that you take_

 _You look at me the same way you look at them_

 _Never how I look at you_

 _All I've ever wanted is to be there by your side_

 _Why can't you just want that too?_

 _Like the moon goes around the earth_

 _In your orbit I reside_

 _Try to pull the ocean close to me_

 _But I can never hold the tide_

Hearing the door to the Temple sliding open Pearl stood and forced the smile back onto her face, turning to greet Rose once again who returned the smile and waved. Garent appeared with Amethyst in tow a moment later and they all were standing on the warp pad, Amethyst's little hand raised up, huge smile crossing her face as she waved and the light engulfed them.

With the others gone pearl let the smile fall and made her way back into the temple to reorganize some of the mess Amethyst had been collecting over the last millenia or so. She found the work calming, and the pouty look amethyst's gave her whenever she did it was just a little satisfying. She'd only been at it for an hour or so when the most ear rending squeal reverberated through the temple and a pile of Confederate dollars she's just stacked came tumbling down. Thinking the temple under attack she produced a spear from her gem and leapt out through the door.

Another squeal, louder, this time sent shivers all along HER body, but now she knew where it was coming from. She ran, leaping the fence in a single bound, which also carried her half way down the beach, spear clutched in one hand as she hunted the source of the noise. What she found was not some powerful gem creature emitting sonic attacks, instead she found a pair of humans on a large stage that hadn't been there the last time she looked, of course that might have been months ago.

Narrowing her eyes she crept closer, hiding behind some of the rocks once she was close enough to hear.

" _I'm tellin' you star child this is gonna be your big break, all you gotta do is unload the rest of that equipment from the van, get it set up, finish the sound check and rehearse all the songs you're gonna do tomorrow. While you do that I'm gonna go get the word out about the concert and get us some dinner. See you in a couple hours."_ There was something about that particular human that rubbed her the wrong way, the other one though, the one with hair nearly as impressive as Rose's simply nodded and got back to work. Another Squeal came as he dragged his hand over the strings of a guitar, only this one wasn't isolated, another came and another and another as the human fiddled with knobs and tugged at wires . As the human brought his hand down to stroke the strings once again Pearl stepped from her hiding place, spear lowered eyes meeting the human's coolly, his hand frozen above the strings.

" _I would appreciate it if you stopped making that terrible racket, it's. . ."_ She shivered again. " _Troublesome."_ The human looked down, at his guitar, then back at the odd girl.

 _"Oh uhm yeah sorry about that, I was just trying to get the sound set up for my concert tomorrow."_ Setting his guitar down he lept from the stage onto the soft sand. Pearl half raised her spear as he approached, digging in his pocket. She lowered it again when he produced a creased flier with a picture of him riding a shooting star, the words "Mr. Universe" emblazzened along the top.

" _Space train to the cosmos?"_ Pearl asked as he handed the flier to her, raising one eyebrow as she looked up. " _Trains are land vehicles from what I understand, they need tracks, I doubt very much you could reach escape velocity in one."_ The human laughed and shrugged

 _"Artistic liscense, maybe it's a metaphor for how even getting what you want still makes you feel restricted, ya know like on the tracks no matter what."_ For some reason that sparked a sad thought of Rose in her and she quickly changed the subject.

 _"That other human, you take your orders from him?"_ She motioned to where the other human had been standing.

 _"I guess you could kind of put it like that, he's my manager, he looks out for me and gets me gigs like this one, and the big city concert I'm playing two nights from now."_ His eyes brightened as he spoke of his dream and she couldn't help but smile. _"I can hold off on the sound stuff for the time being, I gotta finish unpacking and organizing the stuff from the van before I can get it all done anyway."_ Pearl looked at the stacks of boxes in his van and nodded, letting her spear wink out of existence, that brought a satisfying gasp from the human as she made his way over to the van.

 _"If you really need to keep making that noise to put on this recital of yours I suppose I can tolerate it if I have something to keep my mind off of it, I'll unload and organize these things for you."_ His eyes went wide in gratitude and he rushed over prepared to help her lift an amp that weighed easily as much as he did.

" _Here let me help you with the heavy stu. . ."_ Hoisting the amp in one arm she tucked a small box of equipment under the other and smirked at him.

" _I think I'll manage."_ His mouth hung open as she began unloading the Van with inhuman grace and strength.

" _I'm uhm, Greg by the way, Greg Universe."_ Pearl was already lost in the frenzy of oranization and simply nodded.

" _Pearl."_ She offered in response. He watched her for a few moments before regaining his senses and made his way back onto the stage. The next squeals of feedback were less intense, and quickly what had been mindless sound resolved into musical notes emitting from the amp already on the stage. By the time the equipment was all laid out and arranged by size and color the odd human was in the middle of an odd song.

 _". . .I know I don't have a plan, I'm workin on that part, but let me drive my van in to your heaaaart."_ He stopped to adjust the knobs on his guitar and pearl lept up onto the stage, startling the human. . .Greg, back a step. " _You're uhm, very graceful."_ His face changed color oddly for a moment, she'd seen the phenomina in other humans before but not up close. Her eyed moved over the guitar in his hand, and the wire leading to the amp.

 _"So this is an amplifier that uses electricity to receive and increase the magnitude of the sound produced by your instrument. Very interesting I haven't listened to human music in a long time."_ He interest seemed to light a fire in him, he nodded enthusiastically, and began explaining how the amp worked in relation to the guitar. After she had gotten the basics of the amp and guitar he showed her microphones, the voice modulators, the synthesizer with his pre-programmed music on it, Pearl all the while drinking in the new information as she asked pointed questions the few times she couldn't immediately grasp an idea. During their conversation she noticed him looking oddly at her, a familiar look she couldn't place, and every time she caught him looking that odd coloration to his face would return. She never could understand human relationships, so she took no real mind of it as they continued talking.

Some how they eventually came to talk about his van and the internal combustion engines human now used. " _So you and this Marty person actually live in your vehicle? I have a whole wing of the temple and even that some times seems crampt since amethyst began her. . ."_ Pearl rolled her eyes. " _. . .Collection."_

" _That's the little purple troublemaker you were talking about?"_ Greg asked leaning on the hood of the Van, eyes still on her. She nodded at his question, fingers laced together as she stared out over the ocean. " _And yeah it can get a little uncomfortable in there, but you put up with unpleasant stuff when you're chasing a dream."_ She turned to him, though now he was looking out at the horizon as he had been, mind going back to a dozen near misses during the war when she'd stood prepared to die for Rose, the glory of it duller in her mind than she'd remembered.

 _"Some times, the chase never seems to end."_ He must have heard the sadness in her voice and he turned to her again, their eyes met and she could tell in that moment he completely understood her, and to her utter amazement she understood him. They both sat a long moment, only turning from each other as the other human's nasal voice pierced the silence.

" _Looks like I'm not the only one who found something interesting in this town."_ His eyes moved over Pearl in a decidedly unpleasant manner.

 _"Pearl, this is my manager, Marty, Marty this is Pearl, she helped me get set up."_ There was irritation in Greg's voice that pearl found comforting for some reason, perhaps because it pulled Marty's eyes from her.

" _Needed help from one of the locals huh?"_ Marty teased. " _That's okay, I plan on getting some "Help" of my own from this cool punk chick I met in town, I invited her to the show tomorrow. Which reminds me I forgot to bring the fliers with me, looks like you're gonna have to go and put those up because I am worn out."_ Yawning Marty moves to climb into the Van, a resigned Greg pulling a stack of fliers from a box in the passenger side of the van. Seeing this Pearl caught Marty by the arm, causing him to turn back to her one eyebrow raised.

" _Correct me if I'm wrong but you infromed Greg that you would be handling the promotion of his concert while he set up the equipment, he complete his assignment, and now you expect him to do yours as well? A good leader doesn't say one thing and do another a good leader leads by example."_ She stared the human down, eyes not wavering even as he scowled and tried to menace her. Apparently that usually worked on human women judging how his anger turned to surprised fear.

" _Fine."_ Marty grumbled and took the stack of fliers from Greg's hands and stormed off down the beach where he'd come from. There were stars in Greg's eyes as he grinned toothily at her and she giggled softly.

" _What he was being unreasonable and all he needed was someone to explain that to him."_ She nodded, though let a little smugness creep onto her face.

 _"That's okay I was probably going to blow it off anyway, I haven't eaten all day. I probably would have just tossed the fliers in a garbage can. Ya know, if you're hungry we could get something together."_ His face again, she was about to ask him what those odd bursts of color meant when a light flashed in the distance and she turned, the last flicker of the warp pad fading.

 _"It's been that long already, excuse me Mr. Universe I have to go."_ She took off down the beach at full speed, taking leaping bounds to cover as much distance as she could. Looking back she saw Grag extending one arm out to her and there was a Pang of lose in her Gem. Still she managed to get back while the others were still on chatting by the warp pad.

 _"Pearl!"_ Amethyst cried and ran towards her on all fours, jumping up into her arms and Pearl couldn't help but laugh at the smiling Gem she now held. " _Garnet and I were able to hold together for like ever this time."_

" _Four minutes."_ Garnet corrected. " _But it was a big improvement over last time, I think forming Opal with you really gave her a feel for it._ "

 _"Ohhhh yeah, we should make Opal again, she's so cool."_ Rose moved to them and took Amethyst from Pearl's arms.

" _Everything went well? It seems quiet as usual. . . .Well except that human hiding behind that boulder over there."_ Rose said pointing causing all the other Gems to turn, Greg emerged and Amethyst lunged from Rose's arms

" _I've never seen this one before._ " The little Gem said as she circled him. " _I really like your hair."_

 _"This. . .wasn't suppose to happen."_ Everyone turned as Garnet spoke, Rose raising an eyebrow. " _I just mean, this wasn't a very likely thing to happen, he shouldn't be here until tomorrow."_

" _Oh yeah, my last gig got canceled so we decided to drive in a day early and get set up ahead of time."_ Greg explained and everyone turned back to him. " _I uh, thought you might like a t-shirt and a CD, you know for helping me."_ The other Gems gathered around as she took the items from him. " _There's not much call for extra smalls at my shows so if you want another one I can hook you up."_ Looking down at the merch Pearl explained.

 _"He's a musician, I helped him put some of his things in order. . .his theme is space."_ As Amethyst made demands for him to play something and Rose tried to hush her and talk to him about music, Pearl caught something out of the corner of her eye Greg's reflection in Garnet's glasses, he was looking at her again in that familiar look. Then it struck her, she'd seen that look in Garnet's glasses before, though it hadn't been Greg then, it had been her, staring longingly at Rose. She turned to the human again, and they shared another moment of understanding, her face grew hot, and she knew what the color in his cheeks meant.


	3. First Date

Pearl and Greg's moment was broken when she realized none of the other Gems were still trying to get his attention, even Amethyst had gone quiet Rose looked from one to the other, knowing grin on her face. Garnet remained stoic, arms crossed in front of her chest, head bowed but lips quirked in a slight smile. Amethyst sat on the ground between them looking confused, she looked about to ask something when a groan like leather being stretched dashed the silence for her. They all turned to the source of the noise, Greg holding one hand over his stomach, the other behind his head embarrassedly.

" _Oh man I guess I still haven't eaten yet today."_ Fingers pressing into the flesh of his stomach through his shirt as if to muffle the next rumbling groan. Rose stepped forward to offer a suggestion, only to have Pearl offer.

" _I could show you some place to eat in town."_ A new silence fell over the four of them, one that even Greg's stomach seemed to respect. " _It just seems the most logical choice, Rose and Garnet's size and coloring would draw too much attention, and Amethyst is well. . .Amethyst."_ Amethyst beamed up at that, pressing one thumb to the gem on her chest."

 _"I'm a two foot menace"_ She exclaimed proudly before giving a snortling laugh. Garnet simply nodded in acquiescence, Rose let her hand fall back to her side, as she studied Pearl. It only took a moment for a smile to bloom back on her face.

" _I think that's a wonderful idea Pearl, but if you're going to try to blend in you might as well take it one step further and dress in something a little less conspicious."_ Pearl scowled looking down at the outfit she'd chosen during her last reformation before looking back up at Rose.

" _W. . .what's wrong with the way I'm dressed."_ That old secret shame welling up in her was cut short as Greg spoke up.

" _I think you look out of this world."_ She was unfamiliar with the term but from the context and his tone she took it as a compliment and smiled over at him.

" _Sort of the Problem."_ Garnet offered unable to hold back a chuckle that was echoed by Rose and Amethyst as Pearl strode over to Greg, coming to stand beside him as she turned to the others with a slightly upturned nose and gently scoffed.

" _Well he's the human, he would know. Come on Mr. Universe I believe there is a new pizza restaurant not far from here. . .Well at least it was new a few years ago when I was in town last."_ She slid her Arm around his to guide him away from the temple, Greg returning Rose and Amethyst's wave as they turned the corner from the temple entrance. _"Out of this world. . .was a compliment? Right?"_ It took Greg a moment to realize what she was asking about then laughed lightly and nodded his head.

" _It just means you look really good, pretty."_ That brought them to a stop Pearl looking to the side as she let her arm slide from his.

" _I don't think I recall anyone calling me pretty before. . ._ " She said talking more to herself " _Rose has certainly called me courageous, clever of course, and graceful."_ She perked up for a moment, smile playing across her lips for an instant before it faltered again. " _But I've heard her say those things to Garnet before as well."_ She shoulders slumped, and she sighed out heavily."

" _Well I say you're pretty."_ AsGreg's hand came to rest on pearl's shoulder she turned and smiled demurely as she heard him speak. Tapping the hand on her shoulder she turned and began towards the fence again.

 _Thank you Mr Universe. . .Greg."_ He caught up with her a moment later, matching her pace until they came to the chain length fence that separated the Gem's side of the beach from the human's. " _Do you need some help getting over?"_ When Greg shook his head she lept upward, twisting her body as she moved, her back becoming almost parallel to the ground as she swung over the fence, the momentum of her leap rotating her fully so she landed facing facing him through the spaces in the chain.

" _Show off."_ Greg said with a laugh as he climbed over the fence once again. This time however a certain Gem's giggle at his teasing distracted him and he fell. He'd have fallen face first had a pair of slender arms not shot out to halt his descent. As she helped him find his feet he pushed some of the arant hair from his eyes he chuckled. " _See no problem climbing over, just getting down."_ Pearl laughed again, hand covering her mouth.

 _"I haven't laughed this much in a long time."_ He grinned at that.

 _That's too bad, it's a nice laugh."_ She blushed, though she still didn't know the word for it.

" _Come on the Pizza restaurant is this way."_ Taking hold of his arm once again Pearl lead Greg down the towards the boardwalk of beach city. Fliers for Greg's show the next day were dotting several of the telephone poles along the way.

" _Looks like Marty is actually doing what he said he would, you're a good influence."_ Pearl made an unconvincing waving motion feigning humility in an even less convincing tone.

" _No no I'm sure he would have done just fine on his own, I just gave him a little push."_ She dropped the bravado, turning to look at him as they walked. " _If he's so unreliable why do you stick with him? The two of you don't seem to get along all that well."_

" _I don't know, it just seems like that's how it's always been, Marty is the first person to tell me I have talent, even the fact that he wants to take advantage of it is kind of validating."_ Greg shrugged staring down at his feet as they were bathed in faint glow emitting from inside "Fish Stew Pizza"

" _I think I know what you mean."_ He smiled up at her, and she return the expression as he opened the door and they went inside, the small restaurant was completely empty, an older woman stood behind the counter and grinned at them as they walked in.

" _Sit anywhere you like, I'll be right with you to take your order."_ Pearl and Greg took the table farthest from the door, Pearl insisting on taking the seat facing the way they'd come in. When he asked why she smiled secretly and said.

" _Just something I picked up out west."_ Greg shrugged. The woman who had been behind the counter set two glasses down filling them with ice water from a pitcher, along with placing a basket of breadsticks . She was only a little shorter than Greg and Pearl, her hair had gone almost completely white, but you wouldn't guess her age from her sprightly demeanor.

" _My name is Gunga."_ She said tapping the nametag pinned to her chest. _"I will be your server tonight how can I help you."_ Greg looked around as he absently nibbled away on one of the breadsticks.

" _Is it just you here tonight?"_ He asked looking back up at her as he popped the last of the bread into his mouth and reached for another. She beamed at that, smiling broadly she drew several pictures from the pocket in her apron and set them out on the table. In the pictures were two new born babies, one smiling, the other bawling her eyes out.

" _My Son's wife just had twins, I'm watching the shop while the two of them get settled."_ Greg leaned over the pictures, making sure not to get any crumbs on them as he grinned."

" _I've always thought babies look so. . .odd, cute, but odd."_ Gunga laughed as Pearl spoke and scooped the pictures up, gazing down fondly at them before setting them back in her pocket.

" _That is definitely a good way to describe children. Now what can I get you to eat."_ Grep blew air between his lips and joked.

" _Pfft typical grandma, all you wanna do is show baby picutres and feed people."_ Gunga laughed again and turned to Pearl.

" _He is a funny one, you should hold onto him, I think he is a keeper."_ Pearl and Greg both blushed at that and Greg reached for his menu, hiding his face behind it.

" _So what looks good to you Pearl?"_ He asked, composing himself before he lowered the Menu again. Pearl was no longer blushing, nor was she looking at her own menu.

" _Oh me, I don't really enjoy eating all that much. . ._

 _". . .That's why you're so skinny, you should have something, put some meat on those bones."_ Pearl turned to the younger woman, her own tone as playful as Greg's had been.

" _No bones to put it on/"_ Gunga laughed at that as well. "Really though no food for me, but if you have tea of some kind?" Gunga listed what tea they had and Pearl answered. " _Mint with a little honey would be wonderful."_ Gunga marked the order on her notepad, and by the time she turned to Greg to take his order he'd completely devoured the basket of breadsticks and was licking his fingers.

" _Another order of these and a small meatlovers please."_ He asked imporingly as he held up the empty basket and Gunga nodded. Licking his lips he ran his hands together before looking back over at Pearl as Gunga went back into the kitchen. " _So let's see, you don't eat, you're super strong, and fast, and graceful, and you live in a mysterious cave with two giant women and half feral child. You're either a super hero, Magic or an alien."_

 _All three actually."_ Greg began to laugh but as Pearl sat there face devoid of any humor his laughter slowed and the realization dawned on him.

" _Wow, that's heavy."_ Pearl nodded but didn't speak again letting him process the information. She tried to stay stoic but worry crept onto her face as she imagined him running for the door, or calling her insane as some humans had before. " _That. . .is so cool, I bet you were like some big hero in interplanetary war, where you had to drive your own race off the planet."_ He began to laugh again but as Pearl's eyes widened in shock so did his. " _Heavy-er"_ He ran a hand through his hair eyes darting around nervously.

 _"I uhm, I understand that's a lot to take in all at once."_ He nodded, Gunga returned to place the second basket of breadsticks in front of them as they sat in silence. Moments stretched, each of them turning from each other to stare down at the table cloth.

 _"Well I've never been on a date with a veteran before, let alone a magic alien veteran."_ Pearl couldn't help but chortle slightly at that and raised her eyes to his.

 _"A date? That's what humans call it when two people attracted to each other agree to spend time doing a predetermined activity together."_ Greg nodded but countered.

" _The activity doesn't have to be predetermined it can be spontaneous too, but yeah that's what a date is."_ Pearl nodded accepting his definition

" _So the two of us are on a "date" right now?'_ Pearl asked raising an eyebrow and Greg bit his lip nervously.

" _I thought we were, I mean if I got the wrong idea I'm sorry I. . ."_ Pearl leaned over placing one and on his to quiet him.

" _I think you're right."_ Greg grinned broadly as Gunga stepped up with Pearl's steaming tea and Greg's Pizza.

 _"Such a cute couple."_


	4. First Kiss

As gunga stepped away from the table Greg took hold of one of the slices she'd set in front of him, groaning in satisfaction after the first bite as Pearl brought her steaming mug up beneath her nose breathing in the rising vapors.

" _So you really don't eat? Like ever?"_ Pearl shook her head as she set her mug down.

" _My body is actually just a construct of the energy within my Gem, unlike humans we don't need to eat or rest to sustain ourselves._ Greg nodded as he finished off his first piece and lifted another to his lips.

" _So what do you ya know, do?"_ Pearl raised an eyebrow as Greg seemed to inhale his second slice.

" _I told you back on the beach we protect humanity, we neutralize and contain the corrupted gem creatures when we locate them."_ Greg nodded licking the grease from his fingers.

 _"That's what I'm saying you can only go off and fight those monster things when you find them, you don't eat, you don't sleep you don't have a job so how do you ya know fill the hours in between."_ Greg leaned in closer hand fumbling for his third slice of pizza as he trained his eyes on her

" _Oh."_ Pearl blinked then nodded slowly. " _I've never really given it that much thought, usually if we're not on a mission I'm sparring with Rose, or teaching Amethyst, other than that I'm usually just tidying up the temple."_ The third piece of pizza was gone by the end of her recitation, and Greg was resting his chin on one palm.

 _"So you never relax?"_ Pearl shrugged and took another deep inhalation of her tea.

" _I told you, my body doesn't need sleep."_ Greg shook his head abandoning the final piece of pizza.

 _"It's not about sleep, and it's not about your body it's about turning your brain off for a little while."_ Pearl set the now cool cup back down on the table.

 _"I don't have one of those."_ Greg rolled his eyes playfully, and smirked at her.

 _"Look all I'm saying is that I can't leave my van running twenty four seven and still expect it to be working at it's best when I need it. It's the same way for people, and I'm betting it's the same way with Gems. Don't you ever just like go for a walk or sit out and look at the stars, you know just, be wherever you are?"_ Pearl lowered her eyes tracing one finger around the rim of her mug.

" _I. . .we used to do things like that some times, Rose and I we would stroll through her gardens, or sneak away to this secret place of hers."_ Her eyes shot open as she looked up into his. " _You can't tell anyone about that, I can't believe I just told YOU that."_ She stopped a moment, studying his face, he looked pained and she couldn't understand why.

 _"You and Rose huh?"_ Picking a piece of sausage from his pizza and tossing it lazily onto the table, no longer able to meet her eyes. She nodded in understanding.

" _Yes, for as long as I can remember, at first I couldn't believe someone as beautiful and wonderful as her was spending time with someone as generic as me, but when she looked at me I could tell she saw something more and I knew I wanted to make her happy, to be more for her. Time went on though, and either I got better at noticing, or she got worse at hiding how she really felt. She feels so guilty over me being stuck here for her, and even more guilty that. . .that she doesn't feel the same way that I feel for her. So she pretends to sometimes for me, I used to think that was enough but she never really looks at me the way I look at her. . .the way you look at me."_ Raising her gaze to his again she found him staring, eyes like stars.

 _"I won't pretend to understand all of that, but I do get the not being able to believe part."_ His hand moved out to take hold of hers. Blushing she clasped her other hand over his, never noticing the grease from the pizza. They sat there like that for several long moments, Greg finally breaking the silence. " _Something's bugging me though, you said you go to Rose's gardens, and Rose's secret place, don't you have anywhere that's special to you?"_ Pearl thought a moment then shook her head.

" _Aside from my room in the temple I don't suppose I do."_ Greg shook his head, motioning for Gunga to bring the check, then fished out several crumpled bills from his pocket to pay.

 _"That's too bad, everyone needs somewhere to get away and just be themselves"_ Counting out the money for the pizza, tea and Gunga's tip Greg rose from the table, slipping his hand from Pearl's he motioned for her to follow. " _If you don't have one of your own, I can at least show you mine."_ Pearl strode beside him, smirking as she looked over.

 _"Is it the van?"_ She asked smugly and his face colored. " _I've already seen the van."_

 _"It's not JUST the van it's what the van means."_ She folded her arms in front of her chest incredulously, but followed him down to the beach where the van was still parked. Greg slipped into the driver's side, and Pearl did the same on the passenger side.

" _Alright, so enlighten me, what does the van represent?"_ Pearl asked leaning back in the seat, eyes roaming over the various knobs and buttons on the dash.

" _Freedom"_ Greg said simply, waiting for Pearl to look up at him before continuing. _"I can go anywhere in this thing, I can BE anyone in a new place, I can be a comet streaking across the night sky, bright and hot for a moment then I'm gone again on to the next place dazzle more people over and over again until I'm a huge shining star in the sky."_ His voice rose as he spoke, fingers gripping the steering wheel white knuckled as he stared out over the ocean towards the star filled horizon. Pearl sat in silence for a long moment after he finished.

" _Greg. . .why is it so important for you to get away, to be famous?"_ His concentration shattered he turned to her doubt in his eyes as he leaned back against the Van door. Sighing he spoke in a weary voice eyes cast down.

" _I never did well in school, and I wasn't athletic like at all. I never felt good enough for anything. Then I discovered music, I taught myself to play an old guitar I got from a buddy's older brother and wrote my first song, it was like magic. I thought I'd finally found what I was supposed to do, but everyone always told me it was stupid, that it was impossible to make a living like that, that I was going through a phase or I was just distracting myself from getting a real education. I quit community college and used the rest of the money I'd saved up for tuition to buy this beauty."_ Patting the Van's dashboard. " _That's why it's so important Pearl, I just want to feel good enough for once."_ Moist eyes lifted to find a matching pair staring back at him, a single tear rolling down her cheek. Greg squeezed his eyes shut letting his own tears flow, when he opened his eyes again Pearl's face was inches from his own, the tip of her nose pressing gently to his, hands lifting to take hold of his face.

 _"I think this is how human's do it."_ Pearl tilted her head and leaned in, pressing her lips to his, he remained rigid for a moment, then she felt his arms wrap around her. She could feel the warmth of his skin, but more than that she could feel the need in him, the desire to be close to her and the echo of it within herself. She pulled back, and though she had no need for air found herself panting along with him, pressing the gem on her forehead to his she smiled as he stroked her cheek. " _I didn't know humans could fuse."_


	5. An Echo

Steven stirred and the scene projected on the ceiling began to flicker. By the time he sat up all that remained was a pale glow emitting from the gem on his forehead. Looking around he found the gems all sitting on the floor around his bed. Garnet's glasses off and all three eyes shimmered with moisture, Rose wept openly and Amethyst's face was more hidden behind that mass of purple hair than usual.

"What's going on you gu. . ." Steven began to ask as he reached up to wipe the sleep from his eyes, only to find his own cheek stinging and wet. Then it all came rushing in, every moment of the dream as vivid as if he'd lived it himself. He laughed and wiped the rest of the tears away. "She loved him." Garnet grinned and re-summoned her glasses, Amethyst sighed and brushed her hair back, and shook it out giving one last little sniffle. Rose snorted loudly and her weeping redoubled, which drew a chuckle from everyone; Garnet stroked her back sympathetically.

She quieted down however when dim glow from Steven's gem intensified at the same time the distinct sound of the temple door opening drew all of their attentions. The pale oval on the five pointed star sparked to life and a line of white split the door down the middle, the two pieces sliding away to reveal a darkened interior.

"Pearl's room." Amethyst's voice shook slightly as she stared into the temple. Rose and Garnet turned to Steven.

"None of us have been in there since. . ." Rose's voice caught in her throat as she held back another sniffle.

"". . .Since you were born." Garnet finished and Rose nodded appreciatively. "You should go in, everything in there is yours now." Steven reached up to touch the warm pulsing gem on his forehead and nodded, eyes never leaving the open door as he slipped from his bed. That is until Amethyst punched his arm playfully.

"I'm jealous I always wanted to get in there and mess up Pearl's junk." He laughed and rubbed the sore spot arm, then turned when he felt Rose's hand on his opposite shoulder and she asked.

"Do you want one of us to go with you?" He thought about it, then shook his head.

"No, I think I'll be okay." She nodded and they all watched as he descended the stairs and made his way over to the still open door. Steven took a deep breath and steeled himself before stepping through into the darkened room. The door sealed behind him, and for a long moment the only source of light was his once again dimly glowing gem. Before he could take two steps a voice called out from the deeper darkness.

"Steven, Steven are you alone?" He was frozen; He knew that voice, it was a voice from his dream, the voice of his Mother.

"Ye. . .Ye. . .Yes" Once Steven managed to stutter out the word, light swelled filling the room, fountains that had been dry for thirteen years sprung forth with water. Then he saw it, a figure tall and long limbed like him. She had hair that went down nearly to her shoulders, and curled slightly at the ends. She wore a high collared shirt beneath a gossamer vest that extended down to her hips, where it met what looked like a simple pair of jeans, a pair of hightops on her feet rounded off the outfit. It was his mother, but there was a strangness to her. She was the wrong color, her whole body was nearly a uniform shade of blue. Light shone through her slightly as if she wasn't completely real; But the most disturbing was her eyes blank and devoid of life that even photographs and paints he'd seen of her had managed to capture. Still he hoped, and reached out.

"Mom?" Even those hollow eyes managed to convey sadness at that.

"No." The Hologram said bluntly. "I am a hologram, an echo of your mother she left behind for you to find. I can give some answers, and I can even respond to some degree but do not confuse me for the person who gave up her physical form to make you. Steven drew his hand back and lowered his head, hair hanging over his eyes.

"I understand." The Holo-Pearl stepped up to him and knelt to meet his eyes with her own empty ones.

"Steven, if you're seeing this it means you're coming into your powers, only Pearl's gem could have activated this hologram, I want you to know how. . .Pearl wants you to know how proud she would be of you right now." Steven wiped a tear from his eye (it was becoming a habit.) The Holo-Pearl stood and motioned for him to follow as she climbed the water in the fountains. He took a tentative step forward, and marveled as the water pushed back against his foot to support his weight. He laughed and chased the hologram up to the center fountain where it sat itself down cross legged, and he did the same.

Then it began to sing.

"It's time you knew,

what we really are.  
We are not of earth  
We're from out beyond your star  
But we were amazed to find

Your beauty and your worth

and we swore to protect your kind

and swore to protect your earth

and to protect your earth

From those who would harm you."

Then she began to lay it all out, the history of the crystal gems, the war, the corruption that touched all but the Gems he knew. She didn't give away any secrets that weren't hers to give, and stuck to the generalities. Steven asked few questions but listened intently. At the end of the story the Holo-Pearl stood

"Steven I have one last thing to teach you, can you summon your weapon?" Steven bit his lip and lowered his head again. He'd been trying for almost a year now to summon his weapon. The Gems said missions were too dangerous but if he could defend himself they'd have to let him join, but he'd had no success. He shook his head. "That's alright, we have plenty to work with." At that moment a circle of swords rose from the water. "Pick one and we'll begin."

Stars appeared in Steven's wide eyes "You're going to teach me how to sword fight?" The Holo-Pearl actually smirked as it raised a blade of it's own.

"Training mode intiated, level 1 Begin."

In the weeks that followed Steven spent several hours a day training with the Holo-Pearl, practicing his style, perfecting his form. When the Gems would ask what he was doing in there he just told them it was a surprise. Soon he'd be able to help protect them.


End file.
